Power Rangers: Dragonforce
Power Rangers: Dragonforce is a fan fic series created by Dragonboy546 this follows the daughter of Ranger legends Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, as their Daughter and her four friends are chosen to be the new Power Ranger team to combat the evil Queen Vexlis and her minions to keep the world safe once again directed by Saban Entertainment/Brands and created by Dragonboy546. Story With the Armada destroyed and the peace restored alot of people forgot,about the superpowered teens called the Power Rangers. But now they are needed now more then ever when an evil force called Xeal resurfaces, and wanting to rule the world and starting with the city of Silver Hill as their target Timeforce Red Ranger Wesley Collins and his girlfriend Jen gather five teens to assume the role of Power Rangers. theme Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers In a world full of strife We must fight to survive Try to break the chains that divide! There is only one chance To take the right stance Hold tight, keep our power alive! Go, Go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop! Go, Go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever, Dragonforce all together! Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers, Power Rangers Go, Go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop! Go, Go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever, Dragonforce all together! Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers Dragonforce! Characters Rangers Allies *Wes Collins-Mentor of the Dragonforce team current Timeforce red ranger and working with the Silver Guardians. *Jennifer (Jen) Scotts-Girlfriend of Wes and designer of the Dragonforce Rangers Morphers. *Kat Oliver-Mother of Terra Oliver and former MMPR Ranger. *Tommy Oliver-Father of Terra Oliver and former MMPR, Zeo, Turbo, and Dino Thunder Ranger. *Hailey Miller-Friend of the Oliver's n works at the Food center in the Mall. *Dragon Charge Rangers *Military force Rangers Villains *Queen Vexlis *General Sludge *Warriors *Utopia- Terra's rival *Colossal Fighter *Warriors 'Monsters' *Laval Lancelord-Destroyed by the Dragonforce cannon (A New Beginning) *Laval Dual Slasher-Destroyed by the Dragonforce cannon (Laval Dual Slasher attacks) *Reactor Y FI-Destroyed by Dragon Megazord Saber (Dragonforce Megazord) *Gilford the Lighting-Destroyed by the Dragon Megazord saber (Gilford's Assault) *Zubaba Knight-Destroyed by Blue Ranger and Dragon Megazord Saber (Blue Ranger Ambushed) *Mighty Minotaur-Destroyed by the Dragonforce Cannon and then by the Dragon Megazord Saber. (Rising out of the Ashes) *Lipsyncher-Restored by Jinker's magic and then destroyed by the Dragonforce Cannon and then the Dragon Megazord Saber (Love Spell part one) and (Love Spell Part Two) Aresnal *Dragonforce morphers♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Dragon blasters♦♦♦♦♦ *Dragon Blades♦♦♦♦♦ The Rangers Power weapons *Dragon Fire Saber♦ *Dragon Lance♦ *Dragon Daggers♦ *Dragon Axe♦ *Dragon Bow♦ *Dragon Ice Saber♦ *Dragon Cannon♦♦♦♦♦ Super Ice Dragon Cannon♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Dragon Cycles♦♦♦♦♦ *Dragon Armor♦♦♦♦♦ *Fire Dragon Knight Battleizer♦ Zords *Dragon Megazord♦♦♦♦♦ *Red Fire Dragon Zord♦ *Blue Water Dragon Zord♦ *Yellow Lighting Dragon Zord♦ *Pink Wind Phoenix Dragon Zord♦ *green Forest Dragon Zord♦ *Ice Dragon Zord♦ *Super Ice Dragon MegaZord♦♦♦♦♦♦ Episodes Episode 1: A New Beginning (introduces Terra Oliver, Steven Mason, May Tanner, Julia Mitchell and Bryan Mitchell Episode 2: Laval Dual Slasher attacks (All five Ranger focuse Episode) Episode 3: Dragonforce Megazord (introduces the Dragon Megazord) Episode 4: Utopia Attacks part 1 (introduces General Utopia and marks the first defeat the Rangers suffer and their Zords are damaged) Episode 5: Utopia Attacks part 2 Episdoe 7: Gilford's Assault Episode 8: Blue Ranger Ambushed (Steven focus Episode) Episode 9: Terra's Rival Episode 10: Rising out of the Ashes Episode 11:Evil Blue Ranger Episode 12:Ice Dragon Ranger part 1 Episode 13:Ice Dragon Ranger part 2 Episode 14:Shane's Destiny Episode 15:Love Spell part one Episode 16: Love Spell Part Two Episode 17: Washed Up Episode 18: Blue Streak Episode 20: Enter the Nega Dragon Rangers Episode 21: Megazord Rumble (2) Episode 22: Nega Dragon Rangers fall Episode 23: Treasure Island Episode 24: Camera Shy Episode 25: Location Confusion Episode 26: Retro Heads Episode 27: The Returns of Timeforce Power Rangers! Pt. 1 Episode 28. The Returns of Timeforce Power Rangers! Pt. 2 Episode 29: Unworthy Episode 30: Avenger Episode 31: Episode 32: Episode 33: Episode 34: Episode 35: Episode 36: Episode 39. The Power Stealer Episode 40. Final Battle Episode 41. Final Battle Trivia Link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10426946/1/Power Rangers Dragonforce See Also Category:Series Category:Season Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Under constriction Category:American-Exclusive